Discussion utilisateur:KingKongGun
center|link=|650px ---- Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion de ! Voici ma page de présentation Mina-san, Konnichiwa. *Si vous avez une question ou si vous voulez me parlez d'une page que je viens de modifier n'hésitez pas à poster, je vous répondrai toujours ! *Les Tutoriels sont vraiment utile sur le wikia ! Il faut juste prendre le temps de bien les lire ahah *Pour chaque message merci de mettre un titre et continuer la conversation dans le message afin que je puisse vite savoir de quel sujets il s'agit :) *Bien sur signez le pour que je sache qui me parle ahah. KingKongGun 40px (Discussion) ---- Signature Yo pour le moment je peux pas je suis occupé, demande à cet utilisateur => Zoro Fano . —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 26, 2015 à 13:02 (UTC) Images HS Bonjour KingKongGun, Nous avons constaté que vous avez récemment importé des images hors sujet sur certaines pages du wikia. Vous êtes prié de ne plus recommencer et de suivre les conseils de ce tutoriel. Cordialement. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' Tu as importé des images inutiles (n'ayant pas de but encyclopédique). Si tu importes des images il faut qu'elles soient biens nommées et utiles. Importer des images juste pour illustrer ton profil ou un fil sur le forum est interdit. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 26, 2015 à 16:55 (UTC) Catégories Salut King Kong ^^ ! Je veux juste t'informer que les contributeurs tout simple (qui ne sont pas Roll, Admin,...) n'ont pas le droit d'ajouté des catégories, cette nouvelle règle à été instoré à cause des p'tit cons qui foutaient le bordel dans les catégories x) Merci de ne plus le refaire ;) Merci et @++ De rien c'est normal, tu es nouveau et tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ^^ Dsl pour la réponse tardive et byye ! Aide Signature Bonjour, est ce que tu as mis le code de ta signature dans tes préférences ? ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ juin 27, 2015 à 18:27 (UTC) Dans ce cas c'est le code qui a un problème, je ne m'y connais pas trop désolé tu ferais mieux de demander à quelqu'un d'autre. ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ juillet 1, 2015 à 18:41 (UTC) Demande à un administrateur ^^ Modèle:Admins ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ juillet 2, 2015 à 19:06 (UTC) Signature Yop. J'ai vu que tu galérais avec ta signature et je peux t'aider si tu veux^^ Yo, j'ai révoqué 2 de tes modifs car l'une était un ajout d'image via un hebergeur, or sur une page épisode on met l'image de l'épisode OU "L'image n'est pas disponible" en aucun cas on ne doit mettre une image qui n'a rien à voir avec l'episode. L'autre était un ajout inutile, pour les episode hors série, ils sont catégorisés comme tels et une navibox est en bas de la page, inutile donc de le rajouter. J'espère que tu tiendra compte de mes remarques :) bonne continuation ^^ septembre 4, 2015 à 16:10 (UTC) No souci ^^ en fait l'image Corazon n'est pas inutile en soit, juste pas a sa place, les images OP tu peut les importer sur le wiki (en verifiant avant qu'elle n'existe pas deja) c'est juste que la mettre dans l'Infoboxe est complètement faux si tu veux ^^ septembre 4, 2015 à 16:20 (UTC) Chapitre 77 Merci d'avoir modifié le Chapitre 77. Suite à ton message sur ma page, je tenais à te dire que si un article est vierge, c'est souvent à cause d'un bug, il faut attendre un peu et actualiser la page, voila tout ^^. Cordialement. ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► septembre 6, 2015 à 14:33 (UTC) Image Cindry Re-salut ! Je poste ce message à cause de cette modification : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Victoria_Cindry?diff=next&oldid=588715 Lorsque que tu importes une image fait attention à trois chose : *Qu'elle soit au forma PNG et non JPG *Qu'elle porte un nom corespondant à ce qu'elle montre *Qu'elle fasse partie ou du manga, ou de l'animé. Les fan-art ou dessins sont hors sujet. L'image de Cindry par exemple, tu aurais dut l'appeler : Cindry sourit Anime.png. Cependant je pense que cette image n'est pas vraiment nesséssaire vu qu'il y a déja deux image de Cindry souriant ^^. Voila, à bientôt. ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► septembre 6, 2015 à 14:43 (UTC) Salut, je tenais juste à te donner quelques conseils pour les images, déjà, essaye de prendre des images en format ".png" par défaut elles sont de meilleur qualité, ou une très bonne ".jpg" certaines de tes images sont vraiment pas belle ^^'. Aussi, quand tu en publie beaucoup sur la même page, essaye de mettre une galerie, mais une belle galerie, par celle de wikia par defaut, je te conseille de Copier Coller le code d'une galerie sur une autre page et de remplacer par tes infos :). Encore une chose, sur les pages Arc, les images doivent représenter des moment clés, et des personnages pas tout ce qu'on peut trouver :). J'espère que tu tiendra compte de mes remarques, bonne continuation. Pour t'aider : Le nom de l'image étant par exemple pour Fichier:Shanks.png] ---> Shanks.png il faut enlever les crochets et Fichier: septembre 10, 2015 à 11:51 (UTC) Concernant la galerie j'essayerais de modifier la page One Piece Norvège demain je t'enverrais le lien quand j'aurais fini que tu comprenne mieux comment on met les galerie :) car oui Wikia a des galeries un peu moches mdr. De rien ^^ c'est aussi plus simple pour nous de savoir que tel et tel contributeurs peuvent se debrouiller seuls :p. Pour la box, avec photofiltre et tout t'a du te faire chier, le truc c'est qu'il faut copier coller le code de base et juste changer les infos ! je t'invite à lire les tutoriels disponibles sur le forums (il y a un modèle de navigation d'ailleurs en bas de chaque topic qui te permet de tous aller les consulter !). Rien qu'en les lisant, en prenant le temps de comprendre et en essayant tu comprendra :) c'est en faisant qu'on apprend comme on dit. PS : j'ai révoqué 2 modifs (oui j'avais le compte de seo ^^ cherche pas a comprendre c: mdr) car l'une était une faute d'orthographe "choqués" prenait bien un s puisqu'ils sont "tous" choqués ^^ et j'ai laissé "2Y3D" car on comprend mieux la parallèle avec le tatouage de Luffy ^^ Cool :) belle signature (y), tu vois il faut juste prendre le temps :p. Merci pour l'info, je changerais ça quand je modifierais tout ça ^^. J'ai pas encore fait la page OP en Norvège mdr, je vais m'y mettre. PS : Dans ton code de la char box, un espace entre chaque ligne n'est pas nécessaire :) septembre 11, 2015 à 16:02 (UTC) Non ce que je voulais dire c'est dans le code, ne pas laisser d'espace ^^ sur la page ça se voit pas, c'est juste que pour modifier après c'est plus simple ^^ Sinon j'ai fait la page là http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_en_Norv%C3%A8ge voila ^^ le code de la galerie est tout con, il suffit juste de rajouter un | avant chaque image :) Bonne chance ! Et oui ^^ suffit de voir pour comprendre dans les petits codes de ce genre. Au passage, une dernière chose, si le nom de l'image ainsi que le texte qui apparait en dessous pouvait avoir une majuscule ça serait parfait :) (parce que mine de rien c'est ça qui prend le plus de temps à corriger mdr). Signature Salut King ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que tu as oublié, dans ta signature, d'ajouter les balises qui ferment donc le qui est avant, ce qui fait que ça agrandit toutes les écritures qui sont après ta signature, et donc tous les autres messages de la page. Ce serait bien que tu corriges ça :') Merci d'avance ! Haha c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas :') Oui, on se demandait d'où ça venait, puis en fait c'était ta signature xD Merci en tout cas ! Community Wikia Yo je voulais te dire que je l'ai finalement fait le Wikia ;) http://fr.community-sitcom.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Wikia http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil [[Spécial:Contributions/CrocoboyMr0|'CrocoboyMr0''']] Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif octobre 24, 2015 à 15:12 (UTC)